Sulley 218
Sulley 218 is the epic conclusion to both The Laramore Saga and Phase 4 of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. It is also a pseudo-''Mike'' installment of sorts, Sulley only appears in the first 20 minutes and in the last 3 minutes. Since it is a Mike-centric film, it is one of the most depressing installments in the entire Sulley franchise. As always, Stan Lee makes a cameo along with Dad (Dexter’s Lab). Plot Sulley 218: Act 1 The Sulltastic Sullies are celebrating their victory against Laramore in Sulley and Mike's Penthouse. Mike Wazowski seems worried though, as if something bad is about to happen. Just then, the Sullies get a distress signal from Mike’s son Reginald Skarr requesting help. His entire team Underfist was just massacred at the paws of Laramore, he was lucky enough to escape him. Skarr tells the Sullies that Laramore is currently on Mars working on something “big”. The Sullies then spring into action and drive to Mars in their flying Ford Model A. When they get there, they are ambushed by The Decimaters. The Sullies manage to defeat them by opening up Sulley’s trusty door-in-a-jar he received from Dr. Bunsen Honeydew last Christmas and lure the Decimaters into the door. The door opens up to a volcano, which the Decimaters fall into. Just then Laramore appears, appearing more powerful than ever before. He reveals that he ate the Pot of Honey, liquified The Sulley Paddle along with Dimension Gem and the Master Emerald and drank them, he has all seven Chaos Emeralds and all seven Dragon Balls, and all 6 Infinity Stones armed within his mega Infinity Chaos Dragon Gauntlet. He then unleashes a powerful beam of energy that kills all of the Sullies instantly, except Mike, who is standing in shock. Laramore then says “Oops, looks like I missed one.” Just as he’s about to kill Mike, the gauntlet falls off. Mike puts on the Gauntlet and uses it to kill Laramore. Laramore is now defeated for good, but at the cost of the lives of many including the Sulltastic Sullies. Mike silently drives back to the penthouse in the Ford Model A. He walks into the now empty, quiet penthouse and goes to sleep. The next morning he wakes up. He stares at his time machine, which is powerless and requires two weeks to charge fully (it was recently damaged in a trip to World War II). With no means to travel to any afterlife or fix his time machine quicker he is truly alone. Mike quickly realizes without Sulley he has nothing. He goes down to Monsters Inc. to break the news to employees of the Sullies’ death. In Sulley’s absence he becomes the temporary CEO until his time machine can recharge. Mike decides to plan how to prevent Laramore’s disasters when the time machine recharges. Mike is unable to find the exact moment of his birth since he used to be known as something other than Laramore, the name of which is unknown. In a Discord Call with Laramore’s former owner Elmer Fudd, Mike finds out Elmer found Laramore as a middle aged dog “some time ago”. Poor Elmer can’t remember Laramore’s original name or the exact year of the events of To Duck or Not to Duck since his many blows to the head by Bugs and Daffy damaged his memory capacity. If it weren’t for Mike reminding him Elmer would’ve never remembered owning Laramore. Mike resumes investigating the dog’s life, pin-pointing the exact moment and place of his resurrection based off the earliest known anomalies in the universe that are equal to Laramore’s energy. This is October 4th, 2018. Mike then calculates how he’ll off Laramore, and finds out the Infinity Chaos Dragon Gauntlet is the only tool that can kill Laramore. Mike also finds out that his unique DNA makes him the only one besides Laramore himself who is able wield the Guantlet, but only once. If he were to wield it again it would kill him due to the injured state he’s in. It would take two years for him to fully recover, as Dr. Luigi reveals to him (he can’t simply travel two years ahead as the injuries are still with him at that moment, they need to heal naturally). “Fuck that I’m not waiting that long!” he says. Mike then comes up with a solution: Tell a past version of himself to kill Laramore at the precise time and location he is revived. Act 2 Two weeks pass, and the time machine is ready for a whirl. A damaged and fragile Mike is ready to embark on his biggest time travel adventure yet. He sets the date on his time machine: December 25th, 2013. The time machine then flies off into the time stream and heads to its destination. It has arrived in 2013 in a very neatly kept bathroom. Outside the bathroom, 2013 Mike is talking with Dexter Morgan and Sulley. 2013 Mike then asks where the lavatory is, Dexter points to the nearest bathroom and Mike leaves them for a few minutes because he really has to use the bathroom. As he takes a massive piss, he looks on in shock to see his gloomy future self in his time machine in the bathtub next to him. The damaged, broken Mike of 2019 clues him in on the Laramore Saga and instructs him what to do. 2019 Mike then hands 2013 Mike the Gauntlet and tells him to keep it hidden away from everyone, including Sulley and not to use it until October 4th, 2018. Upon completion of the assassination of Laramore, 2013 Mike must once again hide the Gauntlet unless it’s absolutely necessary to use. He also receives written instructions from 2019 Mike that contain the exact step-by-step details on what to do. 2019 Mike then bids farewell to 2013 Mike and goes back to 2019. About 4 years and 10 months later, a Mike from 2017 is flying rather by quickly in his time machine, headed back from a weird trip to Gilligan’s Island in the 60’s. It is hard to see him flying by high in the sky. The time machine releases a powerful shock of energy which hits Laramore’s grave. Laramore rises out of the ground with his skin and organs re-materializing as well. He is in shock. He last remembered being pelted by a stadium of ducks with various blunt objects. Laramore feels immense anger and bitterness as he finds he has formed God-like powers. The dog then declares that all living creatures are sinful and unworthy of living due to their “ignorant” actions. Just then he is shot in the back from a powerful blast of Chaos energy mixed with Dragon Ball and Infinity energy. He dies once more, his resurrection being very short-lived. He completely disintegrates, leaving behind no remains and eliminating the possibility of his resurrection. Mike Wazowzki looks on in shock, surprised that the plan he formed with his future self worked. Out of curiosity he stares at Laramore’s charred tombstone and finds no name, just “DOG”. 2019 Mike then returns to the present back in his bedroom in the Penthouse. He then feels a surge of new memories from a new timeline coming on, including Laramore’s death. Mike walks out of the room and finds the Sulltastic Sullies, alive and well. They are throwing a party to celebrate their many triumphs and how great it feels to be alive. Sulley then tells a rather confused Mike “What’s wrong Mikey? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost!” In shock, Mike raises his arms in the air and yells in victory. END. Production When making this film, Sulley director Pete Docter wanted to make it as depressing as possible. In order to accomplish this, Pete and his Sulley team worked very closely with the team behind the Mike films. The Mike team understood the necessary ingredients needed to make the movie super sad and depressing. Some Mike writers were former Sulley writers so this was a return to form of sorts for them. Stan Lee’s cameo was produced a year before his demise as one of thousands of cameos he filmed, so this counts as a posthumous cameo for him. As with other Sulley installments Disney/Pixar collaborated with rivals such as Warner Bros and Viacom to include certain characters, elements and objects. Notes *A sad, depressing version of If I Didn't Have You serves as the film’s theme. *Stan Lee makes a cameo after Mike kills Laramore in 2018. He walks by and comments to Mike “Must have been a really bad dog!” *This is the second Sulley installment where Dexter’s Dad makes a cameo. This time he is seen “sunbathing” on the roof of Sulley and Mike’s penthouse (even though it’s nighttime and the sun isn’t out) when Mike returns to 2019. *Due to Laramore being killed in 2018, all of his massacres and other atrocities were undone. This includes actions such as: **The destruction of Earth-GW2011 **The killings of Underfist, J. Jonah Jameson and The Sulltastic Sullies **The liquifying of the Sulley Paddle, the Master Emerald and the Dimension Gem **The Decimaters never formed and its members are doing other things *As a result of Laramore’s death in 2017 there are now two sets of Chaos Emeralds, Infinity Stones and Dragon Balls in the SCU. One set comes from the Alternate Timeline and is currently housed within the Infinity Chaos Dragon Gauntlet, while the other set comes from the current timeline. *Ironically Mike never realized that he was responsible for Laramore’s resurrection. *Curiously, Mike’s injuries disappeared after Laramore’s death in 2018 but the Infinity Chaos Dragon Gauntlet remains. On the VHS commentary from the Sulley 218 Special Edition Mike Green VHS Set, Pete Docter reveals Mike instructed his past self via the written instructions to steal Gruntilda’s spellbook from her lair in the mid-2010’s after Sulley assassinates her. Mike then put an irreversible magical spell on the Gauntlet to prevent it from being erased by the alteration of history. When asked by Mike’s voice actor Billy Crystal why Mike couldn’t just use Grunty’s book from the alternate timeline he revealed that Sulley burned it following the assassination. So Mike got to the book before Sulley could burn it. *When Mike returned to 2019, his conciseness was merged with that of past Mike’s similar to what happened to Eric Cartman in the “Go God Go!” episodes of South Park. Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:Mike Films